josh and erikshuichi eiri
by silmarienangel of death
Summary: rating may go up. about boy on boy love seen through their eyes and the eyes of others. anyway just review email me if i made any grammer mistakes


Disclaimer: i dont own Gravi i wish i did so you cant sue me but the story plot is all mine.

any way i had fun writing it

* * *

Josh

All of a sudden I felt fingers walking up and down on my chest. I really didn't mind him touching me (for those of you who don't know I am a guy and yes I'm gay). So I pretended to still be asleep, then I felt him run a hand through my hair, then he pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear that he loved me, then he leaned over and kissed me. My eyes flew open at that. He started to blush bright red with embarrassment because he thought I had still been asleep. Well you see he's still kinda shy when it comes to showing affection. Sometimes he can be a real jerk. (Oh! And in case you didn't know we are only a year apart and what's even funnier is that our birthdays are on the same day. Well actually not the same day, but the same month. He was born on Christmas eve and I was born on Christmas day. So we celebrate our birthdays on New Years.) He turned 21 and I turned 20. I'm a singer/rapper and a sometimes actor. He is and actor/playwright and a very accomplished director, and when he's not doing movies or plays, he is a freelance romance novelist. He also graduates from university this year. I graduate next year. That's how we met each other.

Somehow they screwed his room assignment so they put him in the freshmen dorms when he should have been with the sophmores. He was already in the dorm when I came in. When I first saw him I was like damn he's hot. To cover up my staring, I gave a nervous grin and said hello, walked over to the other bed and threw my things down on the bed. Then I felt him watching me, at first I ignored it, then I thought it was because I was singing to loud, so I stopped, but I still felt his eyes on my back so I turned around and stared back. We stared at each other in an awkward silence, before my best friends and band mates came storming in and told me to turn on the t.v. because the interview I had given just moments before was on. I turned the t.v. on and sure enough I was just in time to catch the beginning of my interview.

Reporter:** So how did you come up with the name of your band "The Rage"?**

_I answered that because I used to have a violent temper and that my parents didn't want me having a band that's how I got the name for the band._

Reporter:** Talking about family I hear you come from the most influential family in France, Germany, Japan, Spain, and America.**

_My reply was that I don't like talking about my background because then people refer to me as the "Rich Kid," the person everybody wants to be friends with me when all they want is my money. I make no bones about it, that I do spend a lot of money on the people I like, that's how we got all the equipment to start the band. I got Casey 4 new guittar's because he's been my best friend ever since grade school and has stuck by me through all the ups and downs and with all the dumb shit I did. I got Carlo 4 new synthesizers and pianos because he's the newbie in the group and the newbie's always get pampered._

Reporter: **I hear you will be starting university soon. I heard you got a perfect score on the entrance exam. How do you feel about it?**

"_Well I really don't feel anything," I answered. " I mean I guess it will make my parents and grandparents happy that I got accepted into the most prestigous University in Japan, but first and foremost will be my best friends and band. But by going to this University at least I can repay my parents for everything they did for me by graduating. But like I said my band matters the most to me._

Reporter:** I hear you're a big fan of Erik Sanada Yukimura.**

_A course I had a witty remark to that. I was like yes he has a lot of talent and I said that I also loved the movies he has directed._

Reporter:** Wasn't there a movie that he directed in which you had the lead male role?**

_I answered, " why yes there was. He may have been young but he knew how to pick his movies and actors, though why he chose me as leading male when there were better people for the part was beyond me. I know I can act, but I wasn't that great and the funny thing about it is that the movie had great reviews, and it got two thumbs up in America. America even gave me great reviews, and the people who recognized me from the movie said my acting was superb, not that I believed them. But when other big name directors were asking for me to play leads in their movies I was flattered, but like I said my band comes first. Now I really must be going because I don't want to be late for my first day at the University._

Reporter:** Well there you have it folks. That was the lead singer of the band The Rage. They are one of the most popular new and up coming bands. Some say they are better than the band Copperhead.**

I turned the t.v. off and Carlo asked me, "it wasn't your first time on t.v. was it?" I told him no that it wasn't my first time. As the heir to my parents company and as I was the only child I appeared on t.v. plenty of times. I went on to tell them that when Casey my best friend found out about my parents he was so mad at me that he didn't talk to me for a year. That was the worst year of my life. That was when we were in junior high school, so I started drinking and doing drugs, my grades started slipping, and when Casey found out he literay kicked my ass and made me go to rehab because most of my money was being spent on alcohol and drugs. I've been in rehab for about three years off and on, I'm also easily depressed which causes me to relapse back into my old habits; but thankfully I have Casey to keep me grounded. Casey is the best friend any guy or girl could ever ask for. ( Erik heard the whole thing about me and my family.)

Freshmen year was the year. Erik never got his room switched. About half way through the year one night he came in drunk. Later I found out that he wasn't drunk and he knew what he was doing that night. Well you see I was getting some much needed rest because I had, had tests in every class so the night before I had stayed up the whole night so I didn't go out with Casey and Carlo. As soon as I got to the dorm and fell on my bed I was asleep. All of a sudden I would say it was about 5 hours later I heard the door open and close. I didn't think much about it because I knew it was Erik, so I just rolled over on my side and continued to sleep. What shocked me the most was that I felt his fingers sliding down my face then he traced my lips, then he leaned down and kissed me, at that my eyes popped open. When I went to push him away he grabbed my hands and forced me on my back. Then he got on top of me and kissed me again, this time wanting entrance into my mouth he licked my lower lip, so I opened my mouth for him. I moaned into his kiss, then I moaned in protest when he pulled away and looked me in the eyes, that's when I knew he had been drinking but he wasn't drunk. The look in his eyes told me that he was 100 aware of what he was doing. He looked me in the eyes while his hands were busy unbuttoning my shirt. After he got my shirt unbuttoned he leaned back down and started kissing and bitting my neck, while he was running a hand up and down my chest which caused me to moan even more. Then he left my neck and started to trail kisses down my chest. Then he started to kiss one of my nipples, then he bit it, then he left that nipple and did the same thing to my other one, then he slowly kissed his way down the rest of my stomach, he licked a circle around my bellybutton. When he was done he stuck his tongue in my naval; then he withdrew his tongue which caused me to moan in protest. Then he slowly torturously kissed his way back up and then gave me one final kiss that left me wanting more, but he just smirked and put a finger on my lips, took his shirt off then got in bed next to me. ( well that was anti-climatic).

He started to ask me if I was a virgin, I told him no, that I started having sex when I was 13. When I told him that, he was really surprised and you know what he said to me? He said that he thought I was a virgin because of my family and upbringing. I just laughed at him. From that moment I knew that I loved him. I even went so far as to tell him that. We stayed up for two hours after that just talking about this and that, then I gave a really big yawn and rested my head on his chest, as soon as I did that he started to run a hand through my hair and that's how I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next day Erik's arms were around my waist and he had a smile on his face so I knew he was having a great dream. And that day since I had a class that started in 2 hours, I carefully got up so as not to wake him up. I got up took my shower then ordered some breakfast for the both of us that way when he woke up he wouldn't have to go to the mess hall( that's what we call the cafeteria). It took me an hour, to shower and eat my breakfast, so I decided I was going to spend the other hour hitting the books, that way I would be able to sit back and relax in class. About 15 minutes into my reading for AP History Erik woke up. I smiled up at him sweetly and asked him if he was hungry. He said no, but his stomach gave him away. I just laughed and told him that his food was sitting on the table. He mumbled a thanks, and I went back to my reading. When it was about time for me to leave, I got my stuff together and was about to leave when he grabbed my hand and asked me if I had the rest of the day free after my AP History class. I said I did. He said that was great because he was taking me out since he didn't have any classes today and all of his work was done. I said that would be great but I really had to get going before I was late for class. He let go of my hand and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek telling him that I would be back at 11:00. My AP History class is from 9–11, thankfully that was the only class I had today. Usually I would be in classes all day. My first class would start at 8 in the morning and my last class would start at 7 at night, so usually by the time I would get back, Erik would already be sleeping. Well anyway back to the original story. I left. At 11 I was back in the dorm that Erik and I shared but he was no where to be found.

* * *

(A/N) Josh is Shuichi Shindou and Erik Sanada Yukimura is Eiri Yuki. Sorry if they seem out of character. and in my story Bad Luck is known as the Rage and Nittle Grasper is known as Copperhead. read and review i hope u like. there will be more chapters later review. 


End file.
